How to Rock a relationship
by iheartwhoiam
Summary: This is just a collection of one shots between Kacey and Zander. I love Zasey so these are my stories about them.
1. How to Rock a Cheater

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own How to Rock.**

Zander's POV

Kasey Simons. That name was all over the school and as clichéd as this must sound all over my heart. Yeah, I have a huge crush on the lead singer of our band Gravity 5. And I would tell her too, if it weren't for Tony Cardella. Apparently that one date at the mall led to many things, and now he was her boyfriend. Uggh, I was supposed to be her boyfriend, but look at what happened. I stopped thinking about this as the girl in my thoughts suddenly appeared looking really upset.

Kasey's POV

I really hate people. Not true, I just hate people. Also not true, I hate boys. That's a lie I hate one boy in general. I hate my now ex-boyfriend, Tony Cardella. It turns out that he didn't know that when going out with one girl, you don't make out with another. He is as stupid as Miss. Perf, Grace. And that is saying a lot. As I was thinking about this Zander walked up to me. "What's wrong," he asked.

I replied a little rudely, "Wow Zander, I can't believe that you are thinking about someone other than yourself for once." He looked really hurt. Wow Kasey, nice push away the one person that cares about you right now, I thought.

Zander replied to me, "I think about you all the time, Kasey." He blushed a little at his comment. I sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Zander. I didn't mean it that way, you are really sweet. I'm just really upset right now."

"Well, you could mope about it. Or you could tell me what's wrong and I could try to fix it."

"You think you could fix Tony Cardella's messed up head?" He seemed a little taken back by this. I went on to explain how he had cheated on me and what a big idiot I was to believe him.

"Kasey, you're not an idiot. He's one for letting someone as awesome as you go," he replied to me. Just then the bell rang. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as thanks, and saw him go red. If only he knew that I really just wanted to pull him close by the collar on his t-shirt and kiss him, long and full on the mouth. I realized that I never felt that way with Tony. I sighed again as I went to class.

Zander's POV

I'm pretty sure Kasey saw me go red when she gave me a kiss. She probably meant it in a friendly way but I knew I wanted more. I just couldn't help myself when I gave her a compliment. I'm pretty sure she knew that I truly meant it. I wanted to tell her how I felt, and how beautiful she was, and see her blush at those comments. So, later that afternoon I did just that.

Kasey's POV

I asked Zander if he wanted to walk home with me, and he said yes. And I'm really glad that he did because it turned out to be a really good idea. I was walking with him just bitching about Tony and how I hated him, and Zander was just listening. So we were walking and suddenly Zander stops me from going on, "You know that complaining is just going to make you feel worse right?"

I sighed because I knew he was right. Instead of saying so I just nodded. He smiled at me, "You need to get over him Kasey. You are a beautiful girl and you could do so much better than him."

I blushed bright red at this and did the one thing I had been waiting to do. I grabbed him by his collar, pulled him real close, and kissed him. I felt him kiss back, and I slid my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist, and I'm pretty sure that we had been there for a while. When we pulled away for two reasons, one because we were in a pretty public place, and two because we're human and need air, he smiled at me. "Kasey, will you be my girlfriend?" As a response, I kissed him. This time it was short and after he dropped me off at my house, he texted me. **I'm kind of okay with the fact that Tony cheated on you. He gave me the one thing that I had been wanting for a while now, you. **I think I just fell in love.


	2. How to Rock a Stupid Mistake

**Disclaimer: As much time has passed between the first one shot and this one, I still don't own How to Rock.**

**BTW my one shots aren't related to each other.**

Kasey's POV

"I hate you! Of all the people, I expected this from, you weren't one of them. Don't ever talk to me again." I screamed all this at my boyfriend of 5 months, Zander. After I said this, I took my bag and my tears and left the school. How could he do this to me? I thought he had known better! I obviously guess not. I wiped my tears away, only to start crying again as I passed the Red Mango where he had asked me to be his girlfriend. I just let the tears out this time, not even bothering to try to control them. I heard someone behind me. It was Stevie. She was the one person I was okay with right now. I hated Zander, and Kevin and Nelson because they knew about it, but they didn't tell me. I saw Stevie's open arms and graciously took the hug. I cried into her beautiful t-shirt and she didn't slam me once.

"I think you should give Zander a chance to explain." I pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't have cried on your shirt if I had known you were on _his_ side." I started to briskly walk away. I heard her come after me. I started to run, but then I bumped into the one _thing_ I hadn't wanted to see right know. It was Zander. I cut around him and started to run. I heard him running behind me too. I pulled out my phone and put my headphones on. I started playing music to calm me. I didn't stop running until I got to my house and was in my room. I put on some Adele because only she knew what I was feeling right now. I cried into my pillow until I fell asleep.

(Next day at school)

Zander's POV  
>I saw Kasey walk into the school and followed her until I had her cornered by the janitor's closet. I saw her look around until she realized too realized that I had her cornered. She took that chance to actually talk to me. "Did you follow me around to hurt me some more? Is there any part of me that you have yet to break? Or will just further tear apart the broken ones? It's all your choice. But could you please tell me when you have made up your mind? I have somewhere to be." I just ignored everything that she said and gestured to the janitor's closet silently asking her if she would like to go in there to have a more private conversation. She just sighed and followed.<p>

"Zander, you don't have to talk to me. I certainly don't want to talk to you. If there is something important that you need to say, I would hurry up and say it." I took a deep breath before nodding at her.

"Look, Kasey I think that I really owe you an apology for what I did. Can I just tell you that I wasn't thinking straight at that moment? I really need you to know that I agree with you that it was really stupid on my part to do that." (She scoffed at this.) I just went on. "Kasey, you are a beautiful girl with tons of heart and soul. That's the girl that I fell in love with. I know that you haven't changed at all. I do know that I don't want you to change. That's not at all what my stupid mistake was supposed to do. I can't even tell you what led me to do what I did. Actually, I probably can. It was the fact that every single guy turned to look at you when you walked by. They even looked at you if they weren't single. I felt really jealous at that fact. It was like really stupid and I'm so sorry that I did that. Instead of being jealous, I should have been happy that you picked me over all those other people that were obviously interested in you. I'm just really, really sorry." On that note I finished. I looked at Kasey and saw that she had lifted her eyes from the ground and her gorgeous blue orbs were searching for something in mine.

Kasey's POV

After he finished, Zander had noticed that I was looking for something in his eyes. I was looking for that sign that he was telling the truth. As soon as he looked into my eyes, I found it. I could no longer hold myself back and did what I had been wanting to.

Zander's POV

Kasey seemed satisfied with what she found in my eyes because she was leaning in. I closed the space between us and kissed her. She deepened the kiss, and my arms went to her waist. Her hands were already at my neck. I pushed her against the wall and my tongue begged for entrance. I can't say how long exactly we were there but when we left, the bell for second period had already rung. But that was okay because I had my girlfriend by my side again.

**What do you guys think? I'm glad that everyone was so satisfied with the first one because y'all made my day when I read those reviews. I love y'all thanks!**


	3. How to Rock a MiniGolfing Lesson

**Disclaimer: I have to write this every time, but you guys should just know that I will never ever own How to Rock. Doesn't that suck! Oh well. And I know that last time I said Kasey' s eyes were blue, but that was a typo. They are actually brown.**

Kasey's POV

We, (as in everyone that's a part of Gravity 5) were all standing in the practice room, thinking of plans for the weekend. "We could go Mini Golfing at the new glow golf place." I heard Nelson say that. I cannot go mini golfing! And you might be wondering why, but's that's because I can't golf! And you're probably like, that's ok you don't have to be a professional. Have you ever seen the members of Gravity 5, aside from me, play golf? They are like really, really good at it!

So I said, "I can't do mini golfing, because my parents believe that golf is umm sacrilegious! Yeah, that's it."

Kevin then goes, "But what does that have anything to do with your religion?" Damn, the first time the boy says something smart is to mess up my lie. And here comes the worst part.

"It's okay Kasey, you'll be fine. We're all going mini golfing tomorrow night then. Okay." Zander said this. Everyone agreed with him. I pulled him by his ear, ignoring his loud cries of ows, and led him to a more private corner of the practice room.

"You are the only person I will tell this to and if you tell anyone I will deny it, Ok?" He agreed to my conditions, rubbing his red ear at the same time. "Umm…" I said shakily. I took a deep breath and went on. "I can't golf, like at all. I tried once and the ball went into some lady's hat. And that lady was at the zoo, which was about 150 yards away." He laughed, then saw my face and immediately stopped. Then he said what I didn't think he would.

"I can teach you how to golf, Kasey."

"Really, you would do that?"

"Of course, besides we can't have someone in the band that doesn't know how to play golf."

"Right, so how about tonight, so I can practice before we all meet up?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you there."

"Yup, bye." He waved at me and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Wow, I bet Zander looks cute when he golfs. Wait, what? Did I just say I bet Zander looks cute? Of course, I did! Doesn't he always? Umm no! And why am I thinking this? So weird, get out of my head you stupid thoughts.

Zander's POV

Kasey doesn't know how to golf. I thought there was something up because there is no way her parents think golfing is sacrilegious. Her parents are awesome, they would never do something like not let her golf. I didn't want to say anything then, but I'm glad she trusts me with her secrets. There is no way that I'm telling anyone her secret, because she told me not to. And she looked really cute saying that. Oh my god! I think I have a crush on Kasey! There is no way I'm going to be able to teach her how to golf without going crazy thinking about my crush. It's too bad thought because there is really no way that she likes me back. Eh, whatever!

Kasey's POV (At the golfing place)

"Ok, so first we need to make sure that you are comfortable with holding the club." I just nodded. Zander then put his arms around me to show me the right way to swing. OMG Zander had his arms around me! I couldn't give a crap right now whether I could play golf or not. Wait, Zander was saying something. "Ok, you got that?" He asked me.

I blushed, "Not really, I was kind of distracted."

He just sighed, "And what was it that was distracting you, Kasey?"

"Umm… (I blushed even deeper) it was umm…. Uh, the thing of you know that thing that we watch?" my voice got really high, letting him know that I was lying. He gave me _that_ look.

"Kasey," he said in a really slow voice, as if I were testing his patience, which I probably was, "what was really, actually distracting you." I looked away from him before I answered that question. I took a deep breath before going on.

"It was you, Zander." He looked at me for a second before he got what I was saying. That was when I realized that our faces were really, really close. I was too mesmerized by his eyes to move, and I figured that he probably didn't want to either. Then he got another look in his eyes. He started getting closer until he said,

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this, would you?" He didn't give me a chance to answer, since he had already closed the minimal amount of space between us and connected our lips. I started to kiss him back. As we were kissing, I realized how long I had wanted this. Wow, I was really stupid! The guy I was in love was like always 15 feet away from me. I pulled away after a bit.

"Hey, Zander?" He looked at me as if saying yes. I took that chance and went on. "I actually wouldn't mind." (**If you don't get it, it's the last thing he says before they kiss**). He smiled at me. This time I leaned forward and connected our lips in a kiss.

Zander's POV

After we kissed again, I looked Kasey right in the eye. Big mistake! I got lost in them and she had to call my name like 20 times before I heard her. "Right, sorry." I decided to try again. "Kasey, I have to ask you a question. Will you be my girlfriend?" She didn't answer straight away, and I started to feel like it was a mistake to ask her. Then she kissed me again.

"Does this answer your question?" I nodded at her. Since it was getting pretty late, I decided to walk her home. When we were at her doorstep, I turned around to leave. "Hey, Zander!" I turned around. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" I leaped across the step that I had stepped down on. I captured her lips in kiss and said bye to her. "Sweet dreams, Zander."

"Sweet dreams, Princess." After she closed the door, I sat down in disbelief. Oh my god, Kasey was my girlfriend! I smiled into the night, and made my own way home.

**Aww, I thought that was cute. It followed the mini golf thing that brings people together. I know exactly who I would want to do that to me. ;). You guys are the best reviewers ever. I have had people ask about what Zander did in the previous one, and I said that it's up to their imagination, since I couldn't come up with anything. I was thinking of a song fic for the next one. Should I do What Makes You Beautiful from Zander's point? Or maybe something about how Kasey sings Stronger by Kelly Clarkson after she breaks up with Tony and then in the next one have Zander comfort her? What do you guys think? PM me or just write it in your review. Toodles! Bye!**


	4. How to Rock a MatchMaker

**This story is for ninjapixistix. Here's Nelvie for ya!**

**Disclaimer: Funny story, guys. I still don't own How to Rock! Hilarious, right! I personally think I have better story lines, I should own it!**

Kasey's POV

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! Where the hell was my boyfriend when you needed him? "Zander!" I yelled this across the hallway. I finally spotted him and ran over to him. I greeted him with a sweet kiss and then practically yelled in his ear. "I have something important to tell you!" He looked at me as if to say, go on. "Stevie and Nelson are in love with each other!" I was speaking in a normal voice now. He looked at me and then started laughing. I started hitting him on the arm. "I'm serious Zander."

"You (laugh) have got (laugh) to be freaking (laugh) kidding me!" He said while laughing.

I gave him the look that all boys can translate as shut up or I will make you. And not in the I'll kiss you to shut you up. In the scary, I will murder you way. He quickly stopped laughing. I started talking again, "Now listen to me fully before you say anything. I saw Stevie and she was thinking about something, and when I snapped her out of her trance she goes, 'Do you think Nelson is cute?' I was all like, no Zander is cute (he smiled at this) but Nelson is kind of weird. And then she asked me if it was wrong that she thought Nelson was cute. I told her it wasn't because she can like whoever she wants to. And then she goes, good because I like Nelson. I asked her if I could tell Nelson that she likes him. Then she looked at me and said no. I asked her if she was serious about liking him and she said yes. So what do you think?"

"Umm, I get the Stevie part but how do you know Nelson likes her?"

"Oh here comes the good part of the story." I was on my way to see Zander, to see if I could get him to tell me what my Valentine's Day present was, when Nelson stopped me.

"Kasey, I really need your help!"

"Alright what's wrong?"

"You're good friends with Stevie right?"

"Umm, Nelson, wake-up call! We're best friends, so as the answer to your question, yes!"

"I need you to find out if she likes someone."

"I know who she likes already."

"Is it me, please say it's me."

"Oh my gosh, you like Stevie!"

"Yeah, but I don't know if she likes me."

"I can't really tell you who she likes, I'm sorry. I don't exactly have that right." Nelson's face fell. "Nelson, I have to find Zander, sorry." "And that's how I found out that Nelson likes Stevie, too. Now we just get them together." Zander nodded at this. I went on to tell him the plan and he made changes along the way. God, I love this boy! Anyways, we were going to start the plan tonight at the practice room.

Kasey's POV (at the practice room)

"Ok guys, we are going to write a love song. But here's the catch. Since, Kevin isn't here today; we will team up to write the song. So me and Zander (everyone said no duh at this) and Nelson and Stevie." I put them together and then got to work with Zander.

Stevie's POV

I knew Kasey did this to get the two to us together. If it doesn't work then she probably has some whole scheme to get us together. Well, I'll make it easy on her and try to make a move. Maybe he'll make one.

Nelson's POV

I don't know if it was a smart idea of me to tell Kasey about my crush. Now she's trying to get us together and maybe it's a chance for me to make a move. That's it! It's the perfect moment to get Stevie to go out with me.

Stevie's POV

Now we have been working on the song for 20 minutes. I know Zander and Kasey have already finished two verses, are on the bridge, and working towards a perfect chorus. We have a verse and are now on a chorus. "What about, So tell me that you love me, yeah, tell me that I take your breath away, and maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say, tell me that you love me anyway, tell me that you love me anyway," He smiled at me and wrote it down.

"It's perfect," he said. Then he looked into my eyes, and I was looking into his, and suddenly we were leaning closer. I felt his lips touch mine, and started to kiss back. I heard a squeal of delight from Kasey, but honestly didn't care.

Nelson's POV  
>I was actually kissing Stevie! And she was kissing me back! After we pulled apart, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. Then, I took her hand and led her out of the practice room.<p>

Kasey's POV

After Nelson and Stevie left, I leaned forward and gave my own boyfriend a kiss. I started making it deeper, and felt him do the same. After a little bit, though, we pulled apart. "I'm good at this matchmaking stuff, aren't I?"

"Well, you got Stevie and Nelson together, and you got you and me. So I would say yes." I took Zander's hand and said to him,

"Hey, Zander, take me home?"

"Of course, come on let's go." We started walking to my house, and we cut through the park. You would never guess who we saw on the park bench! It was Stevie and Nelson and they were making out. It was so cute, but it was a personal moment, so we quickly walked away. Once we were away from them we started to slow down to a normal pace. I had my head on Zander's shoulder and our hands were still intertwined. Zander started telling me a joke and I was laughing really hard. When we were at my house, Zander gave me a goodbye kiss and he started walking to his house. When I got to my room, I sighed before I flopped onto my pillow. Wow, fairytales are so right. Everyone does get a happily ever after. Well, for now!

**i'm still working on the song fic. And if you want to know what the Valentine's day present is, I will put it in another story, even if they don't connect. Love everyone's reviews! Toodles!**


	5. How to Rock a Confession of Beauty

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, don't own how to rock, blah, blah. This is my Valentine's Day present to all my readers and awesome reviewers. I will also put up the songs from the love song thing in the last chapter. I know that I copied the chorus, but that's because it was written so well, by me! Alright, Zacey shippers, read on!**

Zander's POV:

**You're insecure **

**Don't know what for**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door:**

It's true. Of all the people that had a right to be freaked out when they walked through the school doors Kasey Simons was not one of them. I'm not just saying this cause the girl is my girlfriend. I'm saying it because I see the way that every guy turns to look at her when she walks in. It makes me jealous but she thinks that I make it up.

**Don't need makeup**

**To cover up**

**Being the way that you are is enough:**

So for some reason, she finds it important to put on just the right makeup every single day. She's got tons of eyeliner, mascara, foundation, and lip gloss in her locker. I would know because I tried to throw it away once, and she took inventory of it. Seriously though, her personality is amazing. It's not like she's not pretty because she's gorgeous, on the outside and the inside.

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you:**

I asked Stevie about this once, and she told me that all the girls love Kasey, but all of them hate Kasey. She said that they were jealous of how every guy was in love with Kasey, but they also knew that she was really cool and friendly. They loved her because she wasn't a Perf but hated her because she was perfect.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know- oh- oh, you don't know you're beautiful:**

When she walks into the same room as me, I get really happy. It's like she's radiating rays of sunlight from her that goes straight to my heart. And when she gets nervous or happy or excited or pretty much anything, she flips her. And when she flips her hair, I could tell if I died, I'd definitely go to Heaven. She just doesn't get how beautiful she is. Whenever someone compliments her, she just says thanks and looks at the ground. That's when I can tell that she doesn't agree with them. She doesn't know she's beautiful

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know- oh- oh, you don't know you're beautiful:**

I tried explaining how she looks in my eyes and she didn't get it. The girl is freaking beautiful! If she knew what I saw when I looked at her, she would know why I chased her around for months, before asking her out finally. And now she's walking in and I don't see how she doesn't get that she is truly beautiful.

**Oh-oh-oh that's what makes you beautiful:**

I really think that what makes her beautiful is that she doesn't think she is. She isn't like a Perf who walks around like she's well, perfect. If she has any flaws (which she doesn't) she totally owns up to them. Why can't other people be like her?

**So girl come on**

**You got it wrong**

**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong**

I don't get why Kasey won't just listen to me. She has it all wrong, she's not flawed, she's amazing. And to prove it to her, I even wrote her a song one day. She just told me that I was wrong and only thought so because she's my girlfriend.

**I don't know why**

**You're being shy**

**And turn away when I look into your eye, eye, eyes.**

Every time I try to mention how beautiful she is, she starts acting shy. She will just stare at the ground, and say oh Zander, stop it. In a really tiny voice, too. She won't even look into my eyes now. It's honestly frustrating that she doesn't get it.

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you:**

I asked Stevie about this once, and she told me that all the girls love Kasey, but all of them hate Kasey. She said that they were jealous of how every guy was in love with Kasey, but they also knew that she was really cool and friendly. They loved her because she wasn't a Perf but hated her because she was perfect.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know- oh- oh, you don't know you're beautiful:**

When she walks into the same room as me, I get really happy. It's like she's radiating rays of sunlight from her that goes straight to my heart. And when she gets nervous or happy or excited or pretty much anything, she flips her. And when she flips her hair, I could tell if I died, I'd definitely go to Heaven. She just doesn't get how beautiful she is. Whenever someone compliments her, she just says thanks and looks at the ground. That's when I can tell that she doesn't agree with them. She doesn't know she's beautiful

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know- oh- oh, you don't know you're beautiful:**

I tried explaining how she looks in my eyes and she didn't get it. The girl is freaking beautiful! If she knew what I saw when I looked at her, she would know why I chased her around for months, before asking her out finally. And now she's walking in and I don't see how she doesn't get that she is truly beautiful.

**Oh-oh-oh that's what makes you beautiful:**

I really think that what makes her beautiful is that she doesn't think she is. She isn't like a Perf who walks around like she's well, perfect. If she has any flaws (which she doesn't) she totally owns up to them. Why can't other people be like her?

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else **

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know- oh- oh, you don't know you're beautiful:**

When she walks into the same room as me, I get really happy. It's like she's radiating rays of sunlight from her that goes straight to my heart. And when she gets nervous or happy or excited or pretty much anything, she flips her. And when she flips her hair, I could tell if I died, I'd definitely go to Heaven. She just doesn't get how beautiful she is. Whenever someone compliments her, she just says thanks and looks at the ground. That's when I can tell that she doesn't agree with them. She doesn't know she's beautiful

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know- oh- oh, you don't know you're beautiful:**

When she walks into the same room as me, I get really happy. It's like she's radiating rays of sunlight from her that goes straight to my heart. And when she gets nervous or happy or excited or pretty much anything, she flips her. And when she flips her hair, I could tell if I died, I'd definitely go to Heaven. She just doesn't get how beautiful she is. Whenever someone compliments her, she just says thanks and looks at the ground. That's when I can tell that she doesn't agree with them. She doesn't know she's beautiful

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know- oh- oh, you don't know you're beautiful:**

I tried explaining how she looks in my eyes and she didn't get it. The girl is freaking beautiful! If she knew what I saw when I looked at her, she would know why I chased her around for months, before asking her out finally. And now she's walking in and I don't see how she doesn't get that she is truly beautiful.

**Oh-oh-oh that's what makes you beautiful:**

I really think that what makes her beautiful is that she doesn't think she is. She isn't like a Perf who walks around like she's well, perfect. If she has any flaws (which she doesn't) she totally owns up to them. Why can't other people be like her?


	6. How to Rock being Framed

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. I think this is stupid, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions if I owned it, la duh!

Zander's POV:

I'm going to tell you the story of the stupidest thing I ever did. Why? Cause most people say it's entertaining. I hope you find it that way too. But for me, it was a horrible, horrible time. Like, no joke! Here's how it all started.

I was at school when Molly came up to me. "Hey gorgeous!" she purrs at me. I was like, ok really weird because the only Perf that's kind to me is well, Kasey, who is my girlfriend. And she's not even a Perf anymore. I started slowly but casually, backing away.

"Umm… hey, Molly! What's up, please stop coming near me." I said to her. She was walking closer and closer until I heard Grace caw like a bird. Molly then kissed me, full on the lips, and walked away. I just stared at her with my mouth open, until I saw Kasey. Oh, shit. She was there for all of it! I saw the tears in her eyes and started running after her with an explanation. She ran faster than me and was soon out of view. I stopped by her locker, and I saw a trash can near it. The trash can was full of pictures of us. What the hell? She already gave up on us. I had to get her back, and really fast before she like moved or something. I saw Stevie on her way over to me. Oh good, now I can get a girl's perspective. Stevie walked up to me and slapped me hard.

"Are you an idiot? Don't answer that, because I know you are. Even worse, you're an asshole! Why would you do that to the one girl that actually loves you?"

"So I take it that you already talked to Kasey?"

"Talked to her? The poor girl was sobbing so hard, she couldn't say a thing. After I got her to stop shaking, she wrote out what happened."

"Well would you be willing to hear my side of the story?" Stevie just looked at her watch and sighed. I relayed all of the day's events to her. She seemed to realize that I wasn't making up stories, and that Molly set this up.

"Oh poor, poor Molly, she doesn't know what's coming to her." Stevie seemed really proud of her plan. But I just had to ask,

"Uh, Stevie, what exactly is coming to her?" Stevie sighed again, but this time out of exasperations. She started to tell me her whole plan. Wow, Stevie is a really big evil genius. After Stevie walked away, we had decided everyone's jobs and when the plan would start. I was so excited for Friday.

Friday –

Today is the school talent show. The really good thing about this talent show is that it is student's choice, so no adults decide the winner. I knew Kasey was going, as were the Perfs, I was also going to perform but no one knew that yet. Since the talent show is the first thing in the morning, I headed to the auditorium. I zoned out for the intro, but came back to the world as they announced Kasey's name. She got up on and stage and I practically fell out of my chair. She looked so beautiful but she didn't want to hear it from me. She started to sing and I saw people close their eyes as they got lost in her voice.

You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in colour  
>And do the things I want<p>

You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on, over you<p>

You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

_[2x]_  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<p>

I knew that Kasey meant that song for me. It was obvious. After Kasey went, we all had to endure the Perfs try to sing. Their song choice was good, their voices, not so much. I started spacing out as they sang:

Days like this I want to drive away  
>Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade<br>You chewed me up and spit me out  
>Like I was poison in your mouth<br>You took my light, you drained me down  
>But that was then and this is now<br>Now look at me

_[Chorus:]_  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone away  
>Find out who is really there for me<br>You ripped me off your love was cheap  
>Was always tearing at the seams<br>I fell deep, you let me down  
>But that was then and this is now<br>Now look at me

_[Chorus]_

Now look at me I'm sparkling  
>A firework, a dancing flame<br>You won't ever put me out again  
>I'm glowin' oh whoa<br>So you can keep the diamond ring  
>It don't mean nothing anyway<br>In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah  
>Except for me<p>

_[Chorus]_

This is the part of me  
>No<br>Away from me  
>No<br>This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me...  
>No<br>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
>But you're not gonna break my soul<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<p>

Then it was finally time for me to sing. (**sorry about the color, but my computer is messing up)**. I got up on and stage and looked at Kasey so she knew I was singing about her

i know i was wrong  
>for treating you the way i did (the way i did)<br>i have so much on my mind  
>i didn't know where you fit in (where you fit in)<br>and if i could do it all over again (again)  
>i'll never treat you that way<br>(i'll never treat you that way again)  
>i apologize for the pain that i caused<br>and i just wanna say (i just wanna say)  
>i'm sorry (i'm sorry)<br>so sorry (so sorry)  
>for treating you the way i did (i didn't mean it baby)<br>i'm sorry (i'm sorry)  
>so sorry (so sorry)<br>for leaving you the way i did

when i close my eyes  
>i think of how it used to be (used to be)<br>that's when i realized  
>just how much you mean to me (you mean to me)<br>a second chance is all that i need (i need)  
>to change what's wrong and make it right<br>(to change what's wrong and make it right)  
>a fool i was to let you slip away (away)<br>when i know i need you in my life (need you in my life)

i'm sorry (i'm sorry)  
>so sorry (so sorry)<br>for treating you the way i did  
>(i didn't mean to hurt you baby)<br>i'm sorry (i'm sorry)  
>so sorry (so sorry)<br>for leaving you the way i did

and i know everytime (everytime)  
>everytime i treated you unkind (so unkind)<br>you still gave your best to me (to me)  
>i'll do anything to get you back in to my life<br>i need to hold you again (hold you)  
>kiss you again (kiss you)<br>make love to you (love you)  
>and i'll do it again (to you)<br>listen to me (listen to me)  
>i'm down on my knees (down on my knees)<br>can we start over again (can we start over)

i'm sorry (i'm sorry)  
>so sorry (so sorry)<br>for treating you the way i did  
>(i didn't mean to hurt you baby)<br>i'm sorry (i'm sorry)  
>so sorry (so so sorry)<br>for leaving you the way i did  
>you gotta believe me when i say that<br>i'm sorry (so sorry)  
>so sorry<br>for treating you (for treating you the way i did)  
>i'll never never never hurt you again<br>i'm sorry (so sorry)  
>for leaving you ( for leaving you the way i did)<br>i'm sorry baby

"I'm really sorry" I said this to the crowd, but she knew I was talking to her. I walked off the stage and over to Kasey. She just ignored me. I looked at Stevie as if to say, what do I do now? Stevie told me to keep patience and that she had more plans. Oh, this was working out just great.

"Stevie, I'm running out of patience."  
>"Then you can just say goodbye to Kasey, can't you?"<p>

"I can't do that, you know I can't."

"Well, you can't have Kasey without patience." Stevie then told me her other plan.

(Later that day)

They were about to announce the talent show winner and I was really hoping for Kasey. As I was running to the office, where they would tell the three of us who won, I ran into Molly. Like, I literally ran into her. I fell on top of her just as Kasey came in. "There's no PDA in school guys." Kasey said this punctuating the end with a disgusted noise at the end. I quickly got off Molly and started to explain but Kasey just walked away from me tears welling in her eyes. I tried to get to the principal's office putting as much distance between me and Molly as I could. Kasey was already at the office when I got there.

"I want you kids to know that you were all very good, but we can only have one winner." The principal said to us. "And this year's winner is…" Just then I heard a loud noise, and the lights went out.

**Haha! I love putting cliffhangers on stories. I bet you want to read on don't you? That's too bad, cause I don't have the update yet. It's okay, you guys can hate me for this. This is obviously a story with more than one part. I don't know when the update will be available, but keep checking. I might send out a little note to all the reviewers letting them know when the new chapter is up. Smiles , Hearts.**


	7. How to Rock being Framed part 2

**Disclaimer: I have an actual life, so I'm kinda too busy to own How to Rock. **

Zander's POV  
>The lights suddenly went out and I felt someone grab onto my arm. At first I tried to shake the person off, thinking it was Molly. But then, I heard Kasey's sweet voice plead with me, and I remembered that my (ex, I think) girlfriend was afraid of the dark. A sweet moment like this could totally get us back together! Wait, if it could get us together again, that meant that... STEVIE! Why does everything evil and totally unexpected come down to her?<p>

Kasey's POV (Time skip, peeps.)

OK, so some total idiot thought it would be funny to mess with the school lighting system. Umm, Hello? Some people are kinda sorta maybe scared of the dark! But whatever, because I decided that I would take Zander back! If he wants to take me back, cause him and Molly seem close. I was just on my way to him, when I see him laughing with Stevie. I see Nelson, and pull him to me.

"Hey, boy! What's going on with Zander and Stevie?"

"nothing could possibly be going on with them, I'm dating Stevie!"

"OMG, You're what?" he just laughed in response to this. Then, I realized I never dropped his collar. Letting go of him, I stalked up to Zander. He started to walk around me when I said, "just where do you think you're going?"

"Umm well, I was thinking about getting to class. You?"

"I was thinking that my boyfriend, as in you, should be walking his girlfriend, as in me, to class! Don't you think so?"

"Well yeah of course. Wait, does this mean we're back together?"

I sighed. Guys can be sooo stupid sometimes. "Of course silly! It's not like I ever stopped loving you."

He laughed with me. "I love you too. Now are you ready to go to class?"

Zander's POV

Yeah, all's well ends well and all that. It was sweet and cheesy and everything good. I'm not the biggest fan of this story, but Kasey loves telling it. Maybe because I seem like the bad guy, from her perspective, while she's the poor wronged girlfriend. In the end she did believe me that nothing was happening and we lived happily ever after. Not! We had fights and stuff, because this isn't a fairytale. But I love the girl. You kinda gotta.

**OK so not the best or really all the great but I needed to write and I had to finish this story before I could get started on any of my genius ideas. I love reviews, but please no hater comments! Polite critism is appreciated and we at the office will take your advice into consideration. JK I'm at home doing all of this alone but you get the GIST. **

**Smiles ,**

**Hearts!**


	8. How to Rock a Second First Date

**Hiya! I'm back again and I know I took forever to update like anything, because life has been busy! But I'm here to funtertain everyone. BIG NEWS! I need to know who all my Bori (Beck and Tori) shippers are! And if you have any pairings for any popular TV show, just let me know! I may just write a story. Anyways on to the next one!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Owner of HTR: everyone we have gathered to here to discuss this young lady who was been charged of stealing our show!**

**Me: Ok, I confess! I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK! {horrible disclaimer right }**

Kasey's POV

"Hey I just met you and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe!"

"Ugh, would you please stop singing horrible songs with your horrible voice!" I screamed this at my little brother, Sam. But does he ever listen to me? NOO-OO-OO! **(sorry for anyone that likes Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen) **

"Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans skin was showin', hot night wind was blowin', where ya think you're going baby?" He sang on and on and on. I listened to him through breakfast but quickly grabbed my backpack and left as soon as I was finished. I was greeted with a kiss from Zander who was waiting outside my door. Hmm, he is a good distraction from my annoying little brother Sam.

"You know Kasey, we still haven't finished our official first date."

"Haha what? We've been on so many other dates since."

"Yes, but they were at different places. We never got to finish that one."

"And, Zander, whose fault is that?"

"I'm sorry! But I think we should finish it. How's Saturday?"

"For you? Perfectly free. For Stevie? Please don't say anything!"

He laughed as we ended up at school. The whole week rushed by and suddenly it was Friday night.

"Hey, I'll pick you up at 10 am tomorrow, so be ready."

"Please, you know me. Always on time!" I heard him mumble, 'yeah if time were two hours later,' but I ignored him. A girl can get ready on time if she wants! And Stevie and I have to go shopping tonight. She agreed that it was okay for me to skip her event to go on my second first date with Zander. Now that she isn't kind of mad at me anymore, she said I had to let her pick out my outfit, so we were going shopping!

**Saturday morning, 6 am. (unreasonable time, but she had primping to do!)**

I woke up bright and early, umm 6 am? Anyways, after doing this I realized that I only had four hours! Stevie had given me a long list of things to do so I hurriedly jumped into the shower and washed my hair. After coming out, and being wrapped in my dressing gown, I did my hair. After curling it Christina Aguilera style, I got dressed. I was wearing a light blue off the shoulder loose-ish top with a tight black skirt and a purple tank top. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9! So I quickly, but still perfectly, did my makeup and put on my cute black heels. I went downstairs and had breakfast, since this was a movie-lunch-disaster date. Well, what happened last time was a disaster; I really hope that doesn't happen again. I looked at the clock again, and decided it was time for Zander to be here. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I opened it, and saw Zander give me the once-over, and smile from appreciation. "You look beautiful," he said. I just blushed in response, and he smiled again.

With a sort of silent car ride, I say sort of because we weren't talking since I was singing to whatever was on the radio, we got to the movie theater. We were watching American Reunion, because we loved American Pie so much! The date was going great so far, but this is exactly like what happened last time. We were going to have our special meal of sushi at Shinto **(my friend is OBSESSED with this place)**, just like we did last time. Now I was starting to get nervous. Hello, serious case of déjà vu here! I don't blame Zander for wanting to fix this date, but we should have just gone on another one! Or I could have gone to Stevie's Pet Rally….. nah I'm good here. We were half an hour into our date when IT happened! Zander's ex-girlfriend walked over and spilled FREAKING SOUP ON TO MY FREAKING LAP! I AM DONE WITH THIS GIRL TRYING TO RUIN OUR DATES! Last time wasn't as bad, but it was more Zander's fault. Anyways, I walked up to her and told her exactly was on my mind **(nothing's on my mind so I'm not going to tell you what Kasey said.)** It ended up with me covered in more soup and her with no job.

Zander drove me home in a comfortable silence. As we got to my door, he started chuckling. I just looked at him for a while and then started laughing. After we had both cooled down I said, "Maybe we should stop trying to have this date." He just laughed in agreement. I leaned over, kissed him, said goodbye, and went inside. I went up to my room and took a shower, again. After I came out, I thought, while that date could have been better, I will most definitely never forget it.

**So, what do y'all think? I've never actually heard of anyone who had this kind of first date, but if they got past it the first time, I think that they could get over it again. On another note, who likes the song Take Care? I can rap all of Drake's part, and I find it cool because I can rap a lot of songs. Like OTIS! Anyways, till next time**

**HEARTS **


	9. How to Rock Wanting Someone Like You

**Okay, I could give you guys a bunch of excuses about how I've been busy lately and all that but honestly, I think I just forgot about this! I wasn't even sure if people were reading anymore…. Then I decided that I didn't care and I was writing because I enjoyed it. So if anyone is reading this, here goes. (listening to the song Someone Like You while writing this)**

**CONSIDER THIS DISCLAIMED: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW!**

Stevie's POV:  
>She is driving me crazy! I can't take it anymore! Kacey needs to stop moping and she needs to stop doing it now. I get that getting an invitation to Zander's wedding – that by the way, is happening exactly a year after their breakup – isn't the happiest moment for her. Especially when she knew she wasn't over him. Worse, they had been going out for 7 years, and they weren't engaged. But they breakup and suddenly a year later he's getting married? If I wasn't still friends with him, I would have called him an idiot. But honestly, he didn't even choose to get married, his mother forced him. Yup, after a seven year relationship, the poor guy is getting an arranged marriage. I know the two aren't over each other yet, so I've decided I'm going to help them both out. And he says speak now, right? Well Kacey better speak up.<p>

Kacey's POV:

I feel terrible. Zander is getting married to some girl with a trust fund. Well I have one too you know! And he loves me. Or loved me. Something along those lines. Point is, we had actually feelings for each other. There is no way seven years just melted out like that within a year for him. What's worse it something that I'm not even telling Stevie. At the party, right before the wedding, I have to sing for the soon to be married couple. Isn't that just great? I had an idea of what I was going to sing to them… let's just say it wasn't a happy, get ready to be married kind of song.

**Day of the wedding: party beforehand**

"Hey, Kacey. Long time no see, huh?" Zander came up to me. So I have an excuse – he approached me. What is he saying, long time no see? Of course we haven't seen each other – we broke up. And it wasn't a friendly mutual thing. It wasn't even our decision. I honestly can't say how it happened.

"Huh, yeah. Like what, a year now?" Actually a year, 3 hours, 5 minutes, and 20 seconds. But I wasn't about to tell him all that.

"Yeah I think so. Listen, something you have to know about today…" I cut him off. I really didn't want to hear about this amazing girl he was marrying, and it was time for me to sing.

"Yeah that's great, Z. Listen, I have to go preform now, talk to you later?" Yeah right, more like avoid you later. This wasn't going to be easy. He just nodded and I went up on stage. "Okay, I know this isn't your traditional pre-marital music, but I love this song. And it's a perfect description of feelings. Here goes."

"I heard… that you're settled down.

That you…. Found a girl and you're married now….

I heard…. That your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back

Or hide from the light…

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I….

Couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me

It isn't over.

Never mind I'll find, someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you two

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead…."

Zander's POV:

That was amazing. Kacey was still as good as I remembered her to be… and I remembered her being amazing. I understood her song choice, I just wish she gave me a chance to explain that I didn't want to marry Hayden. I don't care if she had money or not, I didn't love her. Not how I loved Kacey. And I could tell that Hayden didn't want to marry me either. I had to go talk to her.

"Hey Hayden."

"Zander, what are you doing here?! We aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding!"

"This is going to sound rude but I don't want to see you during it either. At least, not during our wedding. I can't do this. We don't love each other and we both know it. I know you still have feeling for Zack, and I'm sure he still loves you. I also know that I have feelings for Kacey, and she feels them too. I can't marry you while I love someone else. That isn't fair to either of us."

"I understand Zander. And what you said about Zack… you think that's true?"  
>"Well I know if the girl I loved was getting married and I had an invitation, I'd be sitting at the bar with a sullen face, just like he is." At this she smiled and gave me a hug. She went to go change out of her dress so we could tell everyone what we decided.<p>

**So they tell everyone, yada yada yada. Tears, happiness, get togethers.**

"Kacey, I know you said 'never mind, I'll find someone like you' but I don't like how that sounds. Instead of someone like me, you think you could just take me?" I looked at her with a hopeful face. This would be a terrible way to be rejected… I broke off my wedding! Instead of a rejection, I got an arm full of Kacey. She was hugging me! That meant she would take me back.

"Can we pretend this past year never happened and that we're just us again? Because I really don't want to start over with you." She asked me this and I realized I didn't want it like that either.

Kacey's POV:  
>I waited there for his answer. I hoped he would say yes because after seven years, he still hadn't proposed, and I'm not getting any younger. Starting over would be hell! He cracked a small smile and responded, finally, "Yes Kacey. We can pretend it never happened, because I want to start exactly where we left off."<p>

"Screaming at each other and throwing things?"

"Okay, so maybe not exactly…." I smiled at this. He started laughing, and I quickly leaned over and kissed him. A year later, but he still felt like home. After we broke apart, I looked over to see Hayden and Zack in the same position I had just been in with Zander. This made me smile and when Zander followed my gaze to see what I was smiling at, a little smirk formed on his face. Again, I leaned over to kiss his smirk away, and responded with just as much passion. So maybe it had been a year, but we were both stronger than that, and we needed people like each other. Scratch that, not like each other, we needed each other.  
><strong> Happier ending than Adele got, but she won five Grammys for that album, and I'm sitting at home, bored and typing this, so Adele wins…. <strong>** I was pretty proud of that one shot, but mainly because I've been gone for so long. As always, leave a review to tell me what you think but please don't just straight out hate! There is a difference between hate and constructive criticism, I prefer the latter. **

**Love Always,**

**Hearts 3 **


	10. How to Rock: 12 days of Christmas, pt 1

**Hi! I've decided to do a twelve days of Christmas things, where I post a Christmas/Holiday related chapter every day including Christmas! So I totally understand if you don't celebrate Christmas, but read on for some fluffy holiday stories!**

How to Rock Hot Chocolate

"Oh, the weather is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and we've no place to go, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" I sang out with as much holiday cheer as possible. I was proud of Gravity 5 getting the gig to sing at lunch for the holiday time but there are only so many holiday songs to sing. This was grating on my vocal cords, not to mention originality. And then I finally hear it.

"Okay guys, that's a wrap for today! That was amazing! Remember, only six days left!" Oh my god, I love being Kacey Simon and all that jazz (**great song btw, look it up**) but I hate lunchtime concerts. But it all got better when Stevie spoke the magical words,

"Guys, I have hot chocolate with marshmallows waiting for us in the practice room. Let's go get it!" YES! I have a super weakness for hot chocolate…. And marshmallows… and hot chocolate with marshmallows… I was pulled out of my thoughts by Zander's arms going around my waist. I could feel his strong chest on back before I turned around to look at him.

"Zander, I love you and all but she has hot chocolate! I want hot chocolate." I gave him the pouty eyes that I knew he couldn't resist and smiled as he laughed and gave in. We grabbed some hot chocolate in a thermos and walked to our special spot on the swings. "I just love this park so much. It has so many memories. Our first kiss, our first date, our first I love you, and many other firsts of mine."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. I mean, I haven't been here as long but I sure have had some fun times. Like this one!" With that, he threw a snowball at me.

"HEY! I was not ready for that, you jerk!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "But I am now!" I said that, and immediately started lobbing snow balls out at him. It didn't stop until I fell onto the ground, really hard. "Oh owwww! Frozen ground, frozen ground!" Zander picked me up and took me over to swing. After placing my down, he put the thermos of hot chocolate in my mitten-clad hands. We both sat there in silence drinking our hot chocolate when I heard Zander make a sort of sound. **Okay, you guys know what I'm talking about. Not intentional or like a clearing of the throat but it's a sound! **I looked over at him, only to find him leaning over. Our lips met in a kiss and I could taste the chocolate on his lips. After we pulled apart I said "Mmmm, I love the holidays!"

**Yeah, yeah I know. It's not very good. Like at all. I read through it again, and I was like what have I been reading/watching/thinking? Lol I also just realized that I won't be able to post a chapter each day. I will do one today, and one on Christmas, and as for the other ten, I'll post them like two at a time until the 18th or something, because I won't have internet access after that! Also, if you have any holiday ideas, feel free to leave them in your review or pm me! Love you all, and please review**

**Hearts 3**


	11. Literally the Worst

I am literally the worst kind of person there is. Here's a list of reasons why: 

I couldn't do the 12 days of Christmas (I'll admit a lot of that was internet problems)

I have no ideas! And anything I do write is super cheesy. PEOPLE HELP ME!

I never review on any stories – and then because of that – I get no reviews! And this wouldn't bother me except for the fact that, well see above.

Umm I can't write? Yet I continue to post?

I am no longer into How to Rock, and therefore, cannot write this

Along with number 5, I can't bring myself to not write this anymore for anyone that is reading this

I'm not supposed to post an author's note only. But I am anyways.

When I read it on some people's summaries it says AU. I don't know what that means. It seems like everyone else does. This makes me feel stupid.

I'm stupid. Okay, I'm a pretty smart person. But then I read other stories, and I look at mine, and I'm like SMH.

Can you believe I actually made it to the number 10? This is actually the last one. I have no muse! I believe I said this already but do you understand the gravity of this situation? Lol gravity – like gravity 5 – hahaha yeah. No jokes. That was dumb. See above.

Okay well bye! Hope you can convince me to keep writing – if for another category maybe….


	12. It's Over!

Okay, so after thinking about it, talking to some people (Fanfiction friends, and people I know in real life) I have decided that I am done with this story! I am sorry to everyone that has been there throughout this whole thing, and read every single chapter that I wrote. I will be writing another story, so if you would like to still read things I write, I'm not totally done with fanfiction! I am done with How to Rock though. So sorry guys! I was also totally going to write one last chapter before I stopped this, but I couldn't… I just cannot write this anymore. I'm really sorry! But, so that the website doesn't take this off, here are the technical three lines of story that I have to post: 

I gave him a look as if to say that wasn't funny. He, however just continued to stare at me. "Do you want a picture or something? Because I have to go."

He snorted at this. "Cute, but no thanks. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, not likely."

Okay, now they have no reason to take this down! See, I can follow rules

Once again though, thanks to anyone who has stuck with me through this, and reviewed or followed, or favorited (is that a word?), or even looked at been like "this girl has no idea what she is doing", I love you all!

-Hearts


	13. Surprise! How to Rock Leaving

**So I'm not exactly sure if anyone still follows this or even remembers who I am… I sorta disappeared at the beginning of the year… ANYWAYS I had a little inspiration for this, because I was reading my old fanfiction (so maybe I don't have much to do) and I remembered how much I loved writing those stories. Not only that, but… the guy I've liked for a while now, finally figured out I liked him and asked me out! I thought it was the cutest thing ever… and that moment paired with my love of writing this made me decide that I would write another chapter to this story. A cute way for Kacey and Zander to get together. This made me smile, and hope it does the same to anyone who reads this. **

Kacey's POV:

Zander's leaving. That's like the simplest way to put it. He got accepted for senior year at a different high school, one for super smart people. I'm going to miss him like crazy, he's my best friend (aside from Stevie) and I really like him. Like, like him, like him. I don't want him to leave, but it's not like I could ask him to stay… I'd feel awful for taking him away from an opportunity like this. He's moving away to live on campus tomorrow, and he asked me to meet him in the park for our "legit goodbye". So here I am.

"Kacey, hey!"

"Hey, Zander! You're here early."

"Well I didn't want to miss our legit goodbye, you know."

"I'm sorry, I can't call it that. How about our legit see you later?"

"I like that one. It holds a lot of good promises." At this point, I couldn't take it anymore. I latched onto him in this crazy hug, and made him fall down… oops? So we're sitting on the ground with me basically straddling his lap in a hug, my arms around his neck, his around my waist, when he says in a soft voice, "hey, I'm gonna miss you a lot you know that, right?" I just nod with the fear that if I say anything, I'm going to start crying. "And you can't cry, because legit, if I see my favorite girl crying, I'm going to break down." I laughed a little at this.

"No promises." He just smiled down at me. Seeing his smile, his eyes full of joy at the fact that he got me laugh, made me sad all over again. I was really going to miss Zander, and not just because I like him. He's a great friend, a sweet person, funny, kind, and he understands me even at my weirdest moments. I buried my face into his neck, because even though I couldn't let go, I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. He just tightened his arms around my waist at this. Then, I felt his breath near my ear as he moved his mouth closer to it.

"Hey, Kacey, I have something I need to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"I hope you know I'm going to miss you like crazy (I nodded at this) and even though I doubt there is anything that could really make me miss you less, there is something that would make it a whole lot easier to be a little further away than normal." At this point, I was confused as to what he was talking about. But I just nodded into his neck, as a way of saying go on… "Would you, Kacey Simon, do me, Zander Robbins, the honor of being my girlfriend?" I was literally dying of happiness at this moment. OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD KACEY BREATHE, BREATHE.

In what I hoped was a totally calm and cool manner (minus the huge grin on my face) said "Zander Robbins, I would love to." And then, he kissed me.

So even though Zander was leaving, and I wasn't going to see him come senior year, it would be okay, because I had an awesome boyfriend to help me through it.

**So this may seem completely cheesy and fake but this is how it happened with me and him… I loved that moment and it's one of my highlights of my summer. Basically the entire conversation between Zander and Kacey was actually us, so I guess you could say we're pretty awesome **** it wasn't in here, because it didn't fit in the moment, but like every time I jokingly say I hate you, he's always like I love you too baby and I just melt because awwwww….. He's definitely the best. Anyways, review what you thought, and PM if you want to tell me the cute story about how you and your special other got together, I would love to hear it! I'm probably not going to add more to this story, but I really wanted to give you guys this one. **

**Love, Smiles, and just tons of Happiness,**

**Hearts!**


End file.
